Soul Mates
by Chaos Ride
Summary: It was a name on your palm, and whispers in your dreams. They never had been enough for Romano. Spamano. T for a certain Italian's mouth. And it's not Feliciano's we're worried about.
1. Romano

**My first (posted) Hetalia fanfiction. Be kind please? :)**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney.**

**Pairings: Spamano, mentioned GerIta, SuFin, LietPol, PruCan, AusHun**

* * *

><p>Soul mates were precious, marvelous. They were sweet voices whispering in your dreams, and a name on your palm. For the first few years of life, it was a promise of another person guaranteed to always love you. Then, in the teenage years, the whispers started in dreams, soft sentences and words, sometimes even songs, until you found each other after puberty, and begin a life together. But until then, the name on your palm and the voice in your dreams were supposed to be enough.<p>

It never had been for Romano. When he was younger, maybe, but now that he was 16, long past the 13 where most everyone met their soul mate, it wasn't enough. There were whispers that he was a Forgotten; sometimes children and left their soul mate alone for eternity. It was a truly terrifying possibility, as most Forgotten died of a broken heart by the time they were thirty.

It wasn't fair. Feliciano, Lovino's twin brother, had found his soul mate, Ludwig, when they were six and the German was eight.

All of his friends, which were more Feli's friends than his really, had found their soul mates too. Which really sucked, as they were always casually touching, even when they were just gathered around the lunch table. Gilbert had an arm slung across Matthew's shoulders, talking about how awesome he was to Elizaveta, who's hand was clasped tightly in Roderiech's on the table between them. Feliciano was talking Romano's ear off, though his chair was scooted flush against Ludwig's, head resting on the broader man's shoulder. Feliks had planted himself firmly in Toris' lap, talking excitedly to Tino about paint colors and horses. Tino, for his part, looked moderately interested, but the elder Italian also knew that their hands were joined in the large, intimidating Swede's lap.

Everything about it made him yearn more, and feel even more alone.

Damn that name on his palm, and that smooth voice in his dreams for ever giving him hope.

* * *

><p>Romano looked forward to going to sleep most nights, out of sheer hope he'd hear his voice that night.<p>

At first, the fact it was a very male voice to go with a very male name freaked him out, but it didn't matter anymore.

"I'll always love you, querido, and I'll find you."

That was all it took for him to throw away the thought of killing himself, for another day at least.

* * *

><p>"Ve~! Fratello!" Feliciano bounced up to his locker, curl bobbing erratically. He was alone for once, no hulking potato bastard trailing after him like usual. It made Romano instantly suspicious.<p>

"Do you want to go to the movies with us tonight?" His idiot brother latched onto his arm with a vice grip. Lovino growled and tried to shake him off, with no success.

"Why? All you and that German bastard do is suck face anyway." He stalked towards his next class, Feliciano still attached like a retarded leech.

"All of our friends are going!" The younger complained. Romano was about to snap at him again when the other pulled out his weapon of mass destruction; puppy eyes. "Ve~! You've been so sad lately, fratello! Please go with us!"

In Feliciano's perfect world, being out with his 'friends,' most of which didn't even actually like him, on what would probably turn into a date night, would fix everything. Regardless of his knowledge that it would just make him sadder, Romano sighed and agreed.

He would regret this later, he was sure, but the smile his twin gave him made it worth it.

For the moment at least.

* * *

><p>The movie theater was crowded, full of mostly couples. Maybe that was why Romano felt so unsettled, but he had a niggling feeling that it was something else, something greater. It was a feeling he had never had before.<p>

The candy line crept forward, and as they shuffled forward the roaring in his ears grew louder.

The world fell silent as soon as he heard that voice though.

They were a few people back in line when a deep laugh was heard, followed by an easy going, "Whatever you say, amigo."

Romano would recognize that voice anywhere, after hearing it in his dreams for years. He had the urge to shove through the people when he froze, realizing that whoever was up there had been dreaming of his voice, and reading his name on their palm. What if he was a disappointment to that person, who had been waiting just as long, if not longer to find _him. _He couldn't breathe, until his brother dragged him forwardas the line moved. And then, they were the first in line.

Their eyes locked, the first requirement of bonding, and before he knew what happened, their palms, the right which held the name, were pressed together, the second requirement. And then they were kissing, the final requirement, and they were bonded.

It was like an electric shock coursed through his body, and left everything but the boy holding him like he was precious glass, with glowing green eyes and an amazing smile, fuzzy and out of focus.

When the world came back, the whole theater was clapping, realizing what had happened.

Antonio pulled him across the counter for another kiss, and suddenly he understood why the other's were always kissing and touching; it felt amazing.

In the end, Romano did see the movie, instead sitting on the counter next to the other as Antonio worked, staring at his soul mate's palm, which stayed in the lap when there were no customers, in awe.

'Romano Lovino Vargas.'

It had been worth the wait.

Though... "Do you know how long I've been looking for you, chigi? Fuck." Romano would always be Romano, in love or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review;)<strong>


	2. Antonio

**Many people asked for this; Antonio's side of the story, though I fear it may not be as good as the first half. Please review!**

**Also, I'm looking for unique girl names for my upcoming novel(s) and will gladly take suggestions. For the record, my name is Artemis and my twin brother's is Apollo, so I would prefer not to use Greek gods for lack of creativity... But other than that, I'm glad to hear suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. The closest thing to owning I am is a new pair of headphones. ANd I won't even make money off those, like I don't make money off this. Kay?**

**Listen to "Now I See The Light" from the Tangled Soundtrack while reading, as I wrote it to that:)**

* * *

><p>Antonio Carriedo-Fernandez was labelled a Forgotten. He was 19, and had yet to find his soulmate, a rare phenomena.<p>

The world pitied him, thought him daft because of his ever present smile. 'Maybe he's mental. maybe he's snapped, or just doesn't understand that he's going to be alone forever...' People whispered. They talked about him like he couldn't hear.

They didn't understand, because they had found their soulmates, and couldn't consider a life without them. They didn't understand that all had left was faith. Faith that the name, strangely beautiful to him, on his palm wasn't that of a dead man, but of someone waiting on him_,_ ready to love him.

Heck, one of Antonio's best friends, Gilbert, had found his soul mate, a soft sweet boy named Matthew Williams, when he was twenty and the younger was fifteen. He had been sure he was a Forgotten too, and they had bonded together out of that shared respect. Antonio, Gelibert, and Francis were the Bad Touch Trio, never having true love. Francis had been confirmed a Forgotten at twenty three, when he was finally brave enough to go search the name on his palm only to find she had died in infancy. Francis had been shattered, listening to her voice every night. He acted like he was fine, hit on anything that moved, acted like her death freed him to do whatever (read: whoever) he liked, but the Spaniard knew how much he hurt.

He didn't want that to be his fate, didn't want the voice in his dreams to be gone, unattainable by him.

So he had faith.

* * *

><p>He probably slept more than what could be called healthy, what with siestas after lunch, and naps before dinner, as well as sleeping until noon, but he did it because it meant hearing that voice. That was all that mattered anymore. He worked at the local movie theatre because he had to have money for food and shelter and whatnot, but if he didn;t have to, he would just sleep all day.<p>

Antonio almost didn't go to work that day, because he had been having an _amazing_ dream, and any other day he would have just stayed home.

But he didn't for some reason he himself couldn't figure out fo rth elife of him, instead getting ready and preparing himself for a long night of paired couples being happy while he smiled through being miserable.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, typical date night for most soul mates, and Antonio had gotten stuck with the rush hour shift at the candy bar.<p>

The line seemed never ending, but Antonio made a point of talking to each customer _just in case._ He lived his life by 'just in case's and 'maybe this time's.

"Whatever you say, amigo." He laughed at Gilbert, who had a smiling Matthew under his arm, tucked against his side like the world was going to steal him away, as he stated he should get free candy because of how awesome he was. In the end, Gilbert paid and sauntered off.

Antonoi simply smiled, like he always did, ears ringing and butterflies battering his ribcage. It was odd, and Antonoi considered the possibility he was coming down with something because he felt sick.

"Romano!"

His eyes snapped to the next in line, a small boy with glorious yellow eyes and only one though wormed it's way throught the adrenaline and shock wracking his body.

'_Finally.'_


End file.
